Lovetails
by Raventenshi
Summary: "Aku bersumpah.." / ...atau mungkin dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa? / "Mantan." / "..kau ini milik siapa?" /..kau telah menyembuhkanku..dan kau membantuku menemukan cahaya baru dalam hidupku..terima kasih,Chi. / DLDRDB!
1. Chapter 1

"Aku bersumpah.."

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi..."

.

"Jatuh cinta pada siapapun!"

.

.

Lovetails

A fanfic by Natsui Uchiha

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

This story is MINE ! Copyrighted and Reserved!

WARNING! Rate M for explicit dialogues. There's NO Lemon in this fic .

Cast: Sakura,Pein,Konan,Hinata,Naruto,and... Sasuke!

DLDRDB! ;)

.

.

Namaku Sakura. Aku hanya gadis biasa. Aku benci semua laki-laki,kecuali Tou-san.

Sepertinya semua temanku yang telah mengenalku dari dulu pasti heran dengan perubahanku.

Aku- yang dulu mempunyai banyak teman cowok.

Aku- yang dulu sempat menjadi trio idola sekolah.

.

.

Aku ditembak cowok. Mungkin ini hanya kejadian biasa. Tapi dari sekian banyak yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padaku,hanya dia yang kuterima.

Namanya Pein. Aku merasa sangat cocok dengannya. Awalnya banyak yang menggosipkan kami hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Tapi,ternyata kami berpacaran sampai lulus SMA! Bagiku,Pein itu orangnya baik,tenang,dan mengerti aku. Kami bahkan sudah membuat janji akan terus bersama. Dan ternyata saat kami kuliah,aku dan Pein masuk universitas yang berbeda. Dia masuk universitas Amegakure. Dan aku masuk universitas Konohagakure. Tapi hubungan kami tetap lancar walaupun LDR. Bahkan kami semakin merasa hubungan kami menjadi lebih erat.

Tak terasa sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kami mulai LDR. Masing-masing kami sudah punya pekerjaan sendiri dan sudah mapan. Aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Ame dan Pein menjadi anggota militer. Kami semakin lengket karena tidak LDR-an lagi. Akhirnya Pein melamarku,dan kami bertunangan.

Karena dipindahtugaskan lagi ke Suna,aku jadi harus LDR-an lagi dengan Pein. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen dan hanya sendiri. Aku juga sering memelihara kucing terlantar. Tapi kucing-kucing itu kusembunyikan di kandang didepan balkon. Dan pintuku kulapis peredam suara agar satpam apartemen tidak mengetahui keberadaan kucing-kucingku tadi. Tapi karena aku sering pergi lama,jadi kucing-kucing tadi kuberikan ke orang lain.

.

Aku mengambil cuti seminggu dan berniat mengunjungi Pein di Ame. Selama ini hubunganku baik-baik saja dengannya. Kali ini,aku tidak memberitahukan kedatanganku agar menjadi kejutan baginya.

Aku langsung naik taksi dari bandara menuju apartemen Pein. Setibanya disana,seorang tetangga Pein yang mengenalku memberitahukan bahwa Pein pindah gedung apartemen,tapi masih di kompleks apartemen yang sama. Aku bertanya tepatnya di lantai berapa dan nomor berapa apartemen baru Pein tadi.

Aku menyebrang ke gedung apartemen sebelah. Naik ke lantai 15 dan mencari pintu bernomor 1567.

Aku mengetuk pintunya. Tidak ada jawaban. Pintunya tidak dikunci,jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

Ruangan apartemennya lebih luas dari yang lama. Lampunya mati. Dan aku mendapati beberapa barang milik wanita seperti tas,botol parfum,dan jepit rambut. 'Ah,apa dia begitu kangen padaku sampai membeli beberapa barang wanita seperti ini?' Pikirku heran. Setahuku Pein bukan orang seperti itu. Lampu kamarnya menyala dan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Aku mengintip kedalam,berniat membangunkan Pein karena kupikir dia tertidur.

Dugaanku salah.

Dia sedang bermesraan bersama seorang wanita berambut biru pendek. Dan aku yakin wanita itu pasti pemilik beberapa barang tadi karena aku mencium aroma parfum yang sama dengan yang di botol parfum tadi.

Aku shock berat. Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit dan nafasku sesak. Aku memilih mundur dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu Pein yang gelap. Aku harus membuatnya tahu aku disini dan aku tahu dia sedang apa.

.

Satu jam yang terasa bagai setahun bagiku,menunggui dia keluar kamar.

Dia keluar dengan merangkul wanita itu,dan mereka sepertinya berniat ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Sofa yang sama dengan yang kududuki.

Pein kaget setengah mati mendapati aku disitu,duduk dan memeluk lututku. Begitu pula wanita tadi. Dia juga tak kalah kaget.

"S-Sakura..kamu sedang apa disini..?"

Aku menatap lurus ke matanya. "Menurutmu aku sedang apa? Aku sedang mengunjungi tunanganku." Sahutku ketus. Wanita tadi berjengit dan melihat kearah Pein. "Dia ini siapa?" Tanyanya,seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Atau memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Dia...pacarku..maksudnya,tunanganku.." Jawab Pein buru-buru. Ekspresi kaget masih terlihat diwajahnya. Aku menatap sinis kearahnya,lalu kearah wanita itu. "Mantan." Sahutku ketus. Aku langsung membawa barang-barangku,membuka pintu,lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu tepat didepan wajah 'mantan' ku tadi.

.

"Aku shock sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengira Pein akan berselingkuh dibelakangku. Kukira selama ini hubungan kami baik saja. Kukira dia setia padaku. Dou sureba ii*...?" Aku bercerita sambil menangis kepada Hinata,temanku. Yah,tadi,sepulang dari apartemen Pein,karena aku shock dan bingung,akhirnya aku naik kereta api ke Konoha. Dan disinilah aku,terdampar di rumah Hinata dan Naruto,suaminya.

"Sudahlah Sakura...putuskan saja pertunanganmu dengannya. Buat apa lagi kau mempertahankan status bertunanganmu kalau ternyata dia sudah memiliki perempuan lagi selain kau." Ujar Naruto,berusaha memberi saran. "Naruto-kun benar,Sakura. Apa yang terjadi membuktikan bahwa dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Naicha ikenai yo*..." Sambung Hinata sambil menenangkanku. Aku hanya terisak kecil. Akhirnya malam itu aku menginap dirumah Hinata.

.

Esok paginya,aku memutuskan untuk memesan tiket pulang ke Suna. Aku diantar ke Bandara oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

"Osewa ni natte..doumo arigatou gozaimashita* Hinata,Naruto.." Ujarku pelan sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berdua saat aku masuk tempat check-in.

.

.

Aku sampai di apartemenku,di Suna. Tadi pagi aku berangkat jam 11 dan sampai disini jam 3. Aku masuk kedalam,lalu menelepon Hinata dan memberi kabar aku sudah sampai. Setelah berganti pakaian,aku membongkar habis semua isi laci,lemari,dan rak lalu membasmi semua barang yang berhubungan dengan Pein. Bahkan aku membuang baju yang kupakai saat kencan terakhirku dengan Pein. Aku memasukkan semuanya kedalam sebuah kantong sampah besar. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan lagi ke sekeliling ruangan. Mataku menangkap sebuah figura foto yang memuat fotoku dan Pein. Dua hari lalu,aku masih melihat foto itu dengan perasaan sayang dan kangen. Sekarang? F*ck it. Kucampakkan foto beserta figuranya ke kantong sampah. "Hell you,Pein! B*stard! Assh*le!" Teriakku sambil menyeret kantong sampah yang lumayan besar itu keluar kamar. Aku naik ke lift,lalu turun ke lantai dasar dan berjalan ke bagian belakang apartemen,ke pembuangan sampah. Setelah memasukkan benda-benda laknat itu ke bak sampah kering,baru aku merasa tenang.

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Kupikir sebaiknya aku pindah apartemen saja. Aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba Pein muncul didepan pintuku dan meminta maaf,memutuskanku, atau apapunlah itu. Jadi,kubulatkan tekadku untuk cepat-cepat move on darinya,memulai hidup baru. Aku merasa begitu dikhianati dan sakit hati. Aku trauma jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih. Sesaat kemudian,aku baru menyadari aku masih memakai cincin tolol pemberiannya saat melamarku. Aku bangkit dari ranjang saat itu juga, melepaskan cincin itu dan langsung duduk dimejaku,menulis alamat dan membungkus 'crappy thing' itu menjadi paket dan berencana mengirimnya ekspres besok pagi.

.

.

Dua minggu sejak aku memutuskan pindah.

Akhirnya aku menemukan gedung apartemen yang cocok. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku yang sekarang. Hanya berbeda 2 blok. Aku memang sudah mulai mengepak barang-barangku dari kemarin,jadi hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang perlu dibereskan. Aku menelepon jasa pindahan,berpamitan ke beberapa orang tetangga yang kukenal dan memesankan untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun tentangku jika Pein datang kemari.

Huh,akhirnya. I will start a new life from now on. Goodbye,past.

.

.

.

HAI! Nat bikin fic baru lagi! Kali ini doubleshot. Dan ajaibnya,Nat berhasil bikin ±6 fic dalam 1 bulan (Juni-Juli)! Nat hebat ya? Hehe *disepak masuk jurang*

A/N: -Dictionary.-

-Dou sureba ii : apa yang harus kulakukan

-Naicha ikenai yo : jangan nangis

-Osewa ni natte,doumo arigatou gozaimashita: Terima kasih telah membantu/menjaga saya

Okay,Mind to review? Fav? Follow? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all,special thanks for the reviewers ^^v I love to receive a review!

• •IreaAsagi• .777•BlackHead394•JOIDpainxx•

.

.

Aku menelepon jasa pindahan,berpamitan ke beberapa orang tetangga yang kukenal dan memesankan untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun tentangku jika Pein datang kemari.

Huh,akhirnya. I will start a new life from now on. Goodbye,past.

.

.

.

Lovetails

A fanfic by Natsui Uchiha

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

This story is MINE ! Copyrighted and Reserved!

WARNING! Rate M for explicit languages.

There's NO Lemon in this fic .

Cast: Sakura,Pein,Konan,Hinata,Naruto,and... Sasuke!

DLDRDB! ;)

.

.

Aku telah menempati hunian baruku. Apartemenku yang sekarang. Ruang-ruangnya lebih luas dari yang lama. Dan,yang paling spesial dari gedung ini,ada sebuah balkon besar yang terletak dibagian belakang gedung dan menghadap ke taman yang luas. Banyak penghuni-penghuni apartemen yang sering berjalan-jalan kesana di sore hari karena view-nya yang indah atau berpiknik di taman,menikmati alam. Beberapa ekor binatang seperti kucing,burung,dan tupai sering berkeliaran disini.

.

Jam 5 sore. Tepat seminggu setelah kepindahanku kesini. Aku sedang duduk dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di playground. Tiba-tiba,seekor kucing datang,mendekatiku dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke kakiku. Sepertinya kucing peliharaan. Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kepemilikan seperti kalung atau tag di lehernya. Bulunya berwarna ginger tabby. Aku jadi tergoda ingin menyentuhnya. "Meeongg.." Ia langsung bersuara ketika aku menyentuh dan membelai bulunya. "Kucing manis..ck,ck,sini pus.." Panggilku. Hewan berbulu ginger tabby itu langsung mendekat dan menyundulkan kepalanya ke tanganku. "Prrr..Meoongg..." "Kau ini milik siapa sih.. Imut!" Tiba-tiba HP ku berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk,panggilan darurat rumah sakit. Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. "meongg..." Kucing itu mengikutiku. "Sh,pergi sana..kau tidak boleh ikut.." Lalu aku buru-buru masuk dan saat aku menoleh kebelakang,kucing itu masih menatapku. 'Duh,lucunya...' Pikirku. 'Andai saja aku bisa memeliharanya..'

.

5 hari setelah aku menemukan kucing itu. Aku pergi lagi ke taman yang kemarin. Kali ini aku membawa sebungkus makanan kucing. "Pus..pus.." Panggilku. Dari kejauhan aku melihat kucing itu. Saat aku hendak mendekatinya, seorang pria juga mendekat dan serentak kami memanggil kucing itu. "Chidori.." "Puss..." Lalu kami saling berpandangan dan serentak bertanya "kucingmu,ya?" "Dia milikmu?" Dan sekali lagi, kami serentak menjawab "bukan.." "Bukan kucingku.." Lalu mata kami bertatapan lagi. Aku tersenyum bingung. Pria itu juga memasang ekspresi heran. "Ahahaha.." Dia tertawa. "Jadi,dia tidak ada pemiliknya?" Tanyaku. "Tidak..tapi sering kuberi makan.." Jawab pria asing itu. Pria itu kira-kira seumuranku. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih dan badannya bagus.. 'Tunggu,apa yang kupikirkan? Kenal saja tidak!' Ujarku dalam hati. 'Aku sudah kapok sama cowok!'

"Mm,siapa namamu?" Tanyanya,berusaha memecah kesunyian. "A-aku? Namaku Sakura.." "Namamu bagus. Salam kenal,aku Sasuke Uchiha." Balasnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku memjabat tangannya,lalu berkata "kucing ini manis ya.." Dia menatapku. Bola mata onyx nya seakan menyedotku. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek. "Dia kuberi nama Chidori. Tapi aku bukan pemiliknya." Tambahnya lagi. "Kau tinggal dilantai berapa?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil berusaha menekan memori burukku tentang laki-laki. Aku berusaha menatap wajahnya. "Aku..dilantai 10" katanya. "Kau sendiri dimana,Sakura-chan?" Blush! Wajahku langsung memanas. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada cowok yang memanggilku seperti itu. "A-aku..dilantai 12.." Jawabku gugup. "Hn.." Gumamnya. Aku jadi merasa semakin canggung dan gelisah. "Kau orang pertama yang kukenal disini.." Kataku. "Oh,begitukah? Kau baru pindah ya?" Ujarnya sambil menatapku. "I-iyaa..baru dua minggu lalu..". "Wah,masih baru sekali.." Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke,memanggilnya. "Ah,itu aniki ku. Bye,sampai jumpa,Sakura." Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Ah...Namanya Sasuke Uchiha ya..nampaknya dia orang baik-baik.." Gumamku. Si kucing yang dinamai 'Chidori' tadi datang mendekat lagi. "Meooonngg...meoongg.." Sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke kakiku. Aku menuangkan makanan kucing yang kubawa tadi. Hewan berbulu ginger tabby itu menyambut senang dan segera memakan makanan yang kuberikan. Aku memancingnya ke dekat sebuah kursi taman,lalu memberikan semua sisa makanan kucing padanya dan memperhatikannya sambil duduk. Aku melamun sambil memikirkan perkenalanku tadi dengan Sasuke. 'Uh..sebenarnya..aku agak takut kejadian antara aku dengan Pein si sialan terkutuk itu terulang lagi..' 'Sakura..dia kelihatannya orang baik-baik kok! Lagipula,kau kan belum mengenalnya secara dekat.' Ujar sebuah suara dalam kepalaku. 'Kau telah bertekad akan memulai segala sesuatu yang baru. Jika kau tidak bisa melupakan traumamu itu,artinya kau masih terperangkap di masa lalumu! Move on,Sakura!'Suara dalam kepalaku itu terdengar lagi,kali ini sedikit berteriak. "Baiklah.." Gumamku. "Aku akan mencari banyak teman baru disini.." Ujarku dengan suara rendah sambil membelai Chidori. Kucing itu mendengkur senang. Aku merogoh sakuku dan memeriksa HP ku. Ternyata sudah jam 7 ! Itu berarti..aku sudah 2 jam disini! "Sebaiknya aku pulang..bye,Chidori!" Ujarku pelan,lalu aku berjalan pergi.

.

.

Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu bagiku.

.

.

Aku berhasil melupakan si 'little b*stard'

.

.

Dan...

.

Ternyata aku menjadi teman dekat dengan Sasuke.

Bukan,bukan pacar. Hanya teman.

Dan kalau boleh jujur,aku ada sedikit perasaan spesial untuknya.

Tapi..aku tidak ingin menaruh hati padanya. Aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada siapapun!

Kami saja bertemu karena Chidori!

.

But,deep inside,I know that I'm just being paranoid.

I never hit so hard like that. I'm afraid to fall in love again.

Let the time clear my memories and heal my shattered broken pieces.

Temanku bukan hanya dia,kok. Aku juga memiliki teman-teman lainnya disini. Di sebelah apartemenku,ada pasangan Shikamaru-Temari yang baru menikah 7 bulan lalu,seorang Gadis anggota sirkus bernama Tenten,Sai,seorang fotografer dan tunangannya,Ino,seorang model professional. Ada juga sepasang suami istri,Asuma dan Kurenai Sarutobi,dan tetangga sebelah Sasuke, seorang gadis bernama Karin dan aniki nya,Nagato.

.

Kami berdua sering berjanji untuk bertemu di taman. Dan setiap bulan,pada tanggal 28,kami ada disana seharian,meluangkan waktu,berdua. Bersama. Lalu di akhir pertemuan kami,Sasuke,entah kenapa,pasti akan mengikat pita kecil di pergelangan tanganku.

Padahal kami tidak pernah menyepakati tanggal 28 sebagai hari khusus.

Dan Sasuke juga pasti akan mengikat pita yang sama di leher Chidori.

Apa artinya pita itu ya?

.

Sasuke's POV

Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun pada Sakura di tanggal 28. Tapi entah kenapa,aku merasa ada yang kurang setiap kali berusaha melewati momen kami di tanggal itu.

Aku selalu mengikat pita di pergelangan tangannya dan leher Chidori.

Aku menandainya sebagai 'sahabatku'

Tapi untuk Sakura,hatiku berkata lain.

Honestly,I'm in love with her.

I cannot tell a lie.

But I'm just..

Don't wanna break our friendship with that stupid crazy thing.

.

.

March 28.

Aku sedang sibuk di kantor regional Kumo. Ini hari Jumat. Harusnya aku sudah santai dan bisa pulang ke Suna karena semua urusan dinasku telah selesai.

Gara-gara si tolol Obito. Laptopnya hilang,berikut bahan-bahan presentasi untuk minggu depan.

Aku melirik jam. Jam 8 malam. Harusnya aku sudah di Suna dari 5 jam lalu!

"Ck. Suimasu*!"

.

Aku pulang ke hotel. Pikiranku tidak bisa tenang walaupun semua kerjaanku sudah beres.

Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya?

.

Sakura's POV

Aku menunggu Sasuke ditaman ini dari jam 2 siang.

Aku terus disini,hanya ditemani Chidori.

Apa Sasuke lupa? Atau dia sedang sibuk? Entahlah.

Dia juga tidak memberi kabar.

Atau...hanya aku yang mengganggap hari ini spesial?

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku berharap begitu.

.

Akhirnya,aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu dan pulang.

I'm disappointed.

.

Dan,entah apa yang merasukiku,aku ingin terus menunggu Sasuke keesokan harinya.

Berharap.

Berharap dia akan datang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

.

29 March

Hn,apa yang belum tuntas ya? Pikirku sambil menatap makanan catering pesawat yang tersaji didepanku. Aku tidak bisa makan walaupun aku lapar. Aku merasa tidak tenang!

Sasuke sedang gelisah. Entah apa yang dilupakannya.

Kerjaan-sudah selesai!

Barang bagasi-tidak ada yang tertinggal!

Apartemen- !

"Ah!" Akhirnya aku ingat!

Sakura-chan! Taman belakang!

Astaga,aku bahkan lupa mengabarinya lewat telepon!

.

.

Tiba-tiba..

Pesawatnya berguncang. Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menonton TV di apartemennya. Film yang sedang ditontonnya terpotong oleh acara Breaking News.

'Pemirsa,telah terjadi..

.

.

.

HAI! Maafkan Nat ya,fic ini agak lama updatenya karena feel untuk ceritanya melayang entah kemana :'v

BATAL JADI DOUBLESHOT!

Fic ini akhirnya jadi TRIPLESHOT! Muehehe

Endingnya sengaja digantung,biar kepo~ HAHAHA *ketawa nista* *disambit sendal sama readers*

Mind to review? Thanks! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna-san ^^

Maafkan Nat nggak bisa update cerita inii cepat-cepatt. Hp Nat rusak. Dan sebelum si hp rusak Nat kena WB T.T

Gomen ya readers m(_ _)m

Thanks for reviewers!

•Lady UchiHaruno•Irea Asagi•Yurichan•Dean dizaQB•

.

Sakura sedang menonton TV di apartemennya. Film yang sedang ditontonnya terpotong oleh acara Breaking News.

'Pemirsa,telah terjadi..

.

.

.

Lovetails

A fanfic by Natsui Uchiha

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

This story is MINE ! Copyrighted and Reserved!

WARNING! Rate M for explicit languages.

There's NO Lemon in this fic .

Cast: Sakura,Pein,Konan,Hinata,Naruto,and... Sasuke!

DLDRDB! ;)

.

.

'...pemirsa,telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat pada jam 12 siang tadi. Pesawat jatuh di daerah sekitar Yugakure. Penyebab kecelakaan belum diketahui...'

"Hah? Kecelakaan pesawat?" Gumam Sakura pelan sambil terus menonton TV.

'...jumlah korban belum diketahui. Berikut daftar manifest penumpang pesawat..'

"..Hayate Gekko,Shion,Sabaku Kankurou,UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Sakura terkejut setengah mati saat membaca daftar manifest itu.

"B-benarkah..ini..Sasuke yang itu? Uchiha Sasuke?...Sasuke ku?" Gumamnya sambil tetap terpana memandang layar TV.

"Apa...aku harus kehilangan orang penting lagi dalam hidupku..?"

'Aku harus ke Yugakure! Sekarang! Aku harus memastikan ini!' Gumam Sakura dalam hati. Dia lalu berkemas dengan tergesa-gesa dan berharap sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

.

Sakura berhasil sampai ke Yugakure dan segera mencari informasi terbaru mengenai kecelakaan pesawat itu. Sakura lalu mendapat informasi bahwa para korban telah dievakuasi dan korban selamat berada di RS Yugakure.

Sakura langsung menuju rumah sakit. Dia terus berharap tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke. Sakura hampir menangis ketika sampai di rumah sakit dan mendapati beberapa kantung mayat yang diturunkan dari ambulance. Hanya satu harapannya sekarang.

"Semoga...tubuh Sasuke bukan berada di salah satu kantung mayat itu..."

Sakura menghampiri meja resepsionis dan bertanya soal para korban pesawat itu.

"Maaf nona..korban yang ditemukan baru 8 orang..4 kritis dan 4 sudah meninggal..dan diantara mereka tidak ada yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.."

Pernyataan suster yang duduk di meja resepsionis tadi membuat Sakura makin panik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Apakah Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya?

Sakura lalu duduk di kursi ruang tunggu dengan perasaan kalut. Sakura melihat kearah seorang wanita yang sedang menangis didepan pintu kamar jenazah. "Apa mungkin dia juga keluarga korban? Kami-sama... Semoga dia diberi kesabaran.." Gumam Sakura pelan. Dan Sakura juga berharap dalam hati dia tidak akan menjadi orang berikutnya yang menangis disana.

" ..Kami-sama,kumohon,kumohon dengan amat sangat,jangan pisahkan Sasuke dariku..." Bisik Sakura pelan.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat kejadian kecelakaan pesawat lagi. Dia bertanya kepada salah satu anggota SAR yang mengevakuasi korban.

Jawabannya membuat Sakura panik dan sedih.

"Kami baru saja menemukan 3 korban meninggal lagi..kecil kemungkinan masih ada yang hidup melihat dari kondisi pesawat yang rusak parah dan terbakar"

'Hiks..apa aku harus kehilangan Sasuke?

Sasuke,dimana kau? Sasuke Uchiha! Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Kumohon..bertahanlah..

Demi aku..'

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura yang menginap bersama keluarga korban lainnya di rumah sakit,mendapat kabar gembira.

"Kami menemukan 2 korban selamat!"

Dan pastinya semua keluarga korban yang ada disitu berharap itu adalah anggota keluarganya.

"Kami-sama...kumohon...semoga salah satu korban itu adalah Sasuke..." Sakura berdoa sambil mendekat kearah kedua korban yang baru diturunkan dari ambulance.

"Wajah itu! Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura tertahan ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang penuh lebam dan darah sedang didorong diatas brankar menuju IGD

"Sasuke-kun! Kami-sama,tolong selamatkan Sasuke!"

Dua jam Sakura menunggu sambil cemas didepan IGD. Seorang lelaki muda yang mirip Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"Ah,kau Sakura ya? Gadis yang sering bersama adikku?" Tanyanya. "I-iya..apakah kau aniki-nya Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura langsung. "Aku Itachi,aku aniki Sasuke. Dia terluka tapi tidak sampai parah sekali. Hanya patah kaki dan retak ruas tulang leher. Kau cemas dengan keadaannya ya?" Tanya Itachi seakan membaca isi pikiran Sakura. Sakura memekik pelan dan berkata "Kapan aku bisa membesuknya?" "Sekarang juga bisa. Ayo ikut aku" ujar Itachi pada Sakura. "Baik" jawab Sakura sambil mengikuti Itachi. Sampai didepan ruang opname. Itachi membuka pintunya dan mengajak Sakura masuk. "Sa-sasuke.." Bisik Sakura pelan. Sasuke baru sadar dan tampaknya masih bingung. Sakura merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang biasanya berdiri tegak dan gagah disampingnya sekarang sedang berbaring dengan segala peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Ah..." Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung menunduk memeluk Sasuke hangat. Itachi meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

23 Juli.

3 bulan setelah kecelakaan pesawat. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke Suna.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman apartemen seperti dulu. Tapi yang membuat Sakura heran,ini kan masih tanggal 23?

"Sakura-chan..." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Jawab Sakura sambil menoleh. Sasuke hanya diam dan menggandeng tangan Sakura ke bangku taman tempat mereka biasa duduk. Ternyata Chidori sudah menunggu mereka disana. "Meeongg.." Chidori mengeong senang mendapati kedua majikan barunya datang. Sasuke menggendong kucing itu lalu memangkunya dan mengajak Sakura duduk.

"Nah,Chidori..sekarang kau duduk disini dulu ya.." Kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Chidori diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah pita berwarna pink,seperti rambut Sakura. Ia lalu mengikat pita itu ke leher Chidori. "Aku? Tidak diberi pita juga? Masa cuma Chidori.." Tanya Sakura sambil menatap manja Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum,dan memegang tangan Sakura,lalu memasangkan sebuah cincin platinum yang diikat dengan pita biru tua. Warna favorit Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun.

"Sakura-chan...hari ini adalah ulang tahunku..maukah kau menjadi kado terindah buatku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memegang tangan Sakura yang sudah dipasangi cincin. "T-tentu.." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum senang dan menutup mulutnya. Sasuke lalu mencium Sakura lembut. "Aishiteru Sakura.." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. "Aishiteru mo,Sasuke.." Gumam Sakura. Chidori menatap mereka berdua,lalu lompat dan berjalan kearah pohon didekat bangku taman. "Prr.." Dengkurnya lembut sambil duduk dan menatap majikannya.

.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemen sambil digandeng oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa bersama lagi dengan Sasuke. Sakura menatap lagi ke bangku taman itu.

Ya,bangku taman tempat mereka bertemu.

Dan bangku taman itu juga tempat mereka menyatakan cinta.

Itu juga tempat dimana Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke dan Chidori. Dua makhluk spesial dalam hidupnya yang telah membantunya bangkit kembali.

Dan semua itu..karena Chidori.

"Terima kasih Chidori.." Gumam Sakura pelan.

'..kau telah menyembuhkanku..dan kau membantuku menemukan cahaya baru dalam hidupku..terima kasih,Chi.' Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

-OMAKE-

Chidori menatap siluet Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan dari kejauhan.

"Meoongg.." Dia mengeong pelan.

Kemudian seberkas cahaya muncul menutupinya.

Dalam sekejap,ia berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dengan kumis kucing di pipinya. Dan,ia juga memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya.

"Aku,Kurama,telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku.."

"Menjadi malaikat cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

.

Dia lalu terbang kearah langit malam,kembali ke asalnya.

.

-THE END-

.

Hai semuaaaa! *cium readers satu-satu*

Akhirnya Nat berhasil menyelesaikan fic inii!

Yeyyyy *tebar confetti*

Mind to review?

Yo,mind to check fic Nat yang lain? Give review yaa ^^

And follow me on Twitter NatsuiNav ;)

Bye! See you in my next fic!


End file.
